Maschera scintillante
by stregamogana
Summary: Saluti con baci, raccogli i fiori e i pupazzi di pezza che lanciano sul palco.  Un'altra serata emozionate giunta alla fine.    Un'altra notte di falsità.


**- Maschera scintillante - **

Il pubblico é in delirio.

Ovunque ragazzi e ragazze con T-shirt, bandane e striscioni recanti il nome del loro idolo.

_Il tuo nome. _

La musica é forte, assordante, sovrastava le urla dei giovani. Le luci psichedeliche illuminano l'arena alternando i colori.

Rosso. Giallo. Verde. Blu.

Canti. Balli. Esulti insieme ai tuoi spettatori.

Elettrizzata dal calore e l'affetto che i fans ti trasmettono.

I ballerini seguono i tuoi movimenti; i musicisti suonano a tempo di rock.

Alla tua voce si uniscono i cori dei ragazzi esultanti.

_Il tuo sogno divenuto realtà. _

All'ultimo brano il cuore batte nel petto per l'emozione della serata. La gola brucia per le urla e il fumo scenografico, gli occhi iniziano a non sopportare più le luci accecanti.

Ma continui. Non molli. Ritardi la fine più che puoi.

Quando anche l'ultima nota si perde oltre le grida dei ragazzi fai un inchino. Saluti con baci, raccogli i fiori e i pupazzi di pezza che lanciano sul palco.

Un'altra serata emozionate giunta alla fine.

_Un'altra notte di falsità. _

Percorri velocemente il corridoio dietro le quinte.

Senti distrattamente il tuo manager mentre si congratula per il successo del concerto. Un uomo di colore, americano, imponente e vestito completamente di nero ti apre la porta che conduce al parcheggio sul retro dove gli artisti hanno le roulotte.

L'aria fredda della sera ti sfiora il corpo sudato e coperto solo da abiti succinti dai colori metallici. Rabbrividisci e corri al caravan dove ti cambierai.

_Dove getterai per qualche minuto la maschera scintillante che porti da troppo tempo. _

Sulla porta bianca della c'é una stella dorata, grandi lettere arancioni compongono il tuo nome: _Minako Aino._

Sotto un'altra parola. Quella che, per anni, hai mormorato come una litania.

_Idol. _

Chiudi la porta alle tue spalle e sospiri accogliendo il calore dell'abitacolo con un lieve sorriso.

Ti togli la parrucca mora e la lanci sul divanetto di pelle marrone accanto ad una pila di giornali scandalistici e riviste di moda.

Non sopporti quella parrucca. Ma anche quella fa parte della tua vita.

_Fa parte dell'altra te. _

Mentre ti dirigi allo specchio inizi a districare i lunghi capelli biondi dalle forcine e mollette.

Lentamente e con gesti esperti, liberi la chioma e la ravvivi con le mani.

La cute ti fa male. Brucia. Non ci fai caso.

_Il dolore del successo._

Così lo chiami ridendo quando parli con i tuoi _falsi_ amici.

Quegli amici che non conosceranno mai la_ vera_ Minako.

Dal di fuori si sentono le urla dei ragazzi. Intonano ancora qualche nota delle tue canzoni.

Sorridi.

Ma dura poco quel sorriso.

Il tuo sguardo viene catturato da una foto appesa allo specchio con lo scotch.

Cinque ragazze sorridenti. Poco più che liceali.

L'ultimo giorno di scuola.

Pochi giorni dopo vi siete divise.

Ognuna per la propria strada.

Ognuna ad inseguire i propri sogni.

E quel destino che avevate odiato; quel futuro inevitabile a voi già svelato si era dissolto come neve al sole.

Niente Crystal Tokio.

Niente guerriere Sailor a proteggere la Terra.

Solo voi e i vostri sogni.

Riguardi i vostri sorrisi, i lineamenti ormai non più da ragazzina. Lo sguardo felice.

Ti mancano.

Immensamente.

Vi vedete poco. Troppo poco.

Ti senti sola e vorresti solo scappare da quel mondo falso e luccicante che ti circonda.

Non hai amici. Non hai sogni. Non hai speranze.

Sei vuota.

Una bambola che indossa una maschera scintillante.

Rimetti la foto al suo posto.

Ti alzi e inizi a spogliati.

Lanci i vestiti in un angolo della roulotte e ti dirigi al piccolo bagno per una doccia.

Mentre il vapore acqueo invade l'abitacolo ti chiedi cosa staranno facendo le altre.

Se anche loro sentono quel vuoto all'altezza del cuore.

Un vuoto che nulla può colmare.

Se anche per loro la vita ha perso di significato. Se affrontano in modo apatico la vita, fingendo che tutto vada nel migliore dei modi.

Entri nella doccia. L'acqua tiepida ti accarezza la pelle. Per qualche istante la mente accantona i pensieri tristi e si rilassa godendosi il torpore. La stanchezza sembra dissolversi e il profumo inebriante del sapone ti porta alla mente ricordi lontani.

Ricordi di un'altra vita.

E poi ecco il dolore.

Un dolore noto, che fa capolino nel tuo cuore.

Un dolore con cui convivi da anni.

_Secoli. _

Appoggi la fronte alle piastrelle azzurre del box doccia, vorresti fermare tutto. Vorresti urlare. Invece resti ferma dove sei. Nuda. Sotto lo scroscio dell'acqua. Dentro una roulotte parcheggiata nel retro uno stadio.

E il dolore torna. Prepotente invade il tuo cuore e aumenta quel vuoto che ti circonda. Quel vuoto che provi a colmare con false amicizie e oggetti luccicanti.

Inutilmente.

Sai che nulla può sostituire quella parte di te che ti manca.

_Che ti hanno portato via. _

Non piangi.

Il tempo delle lacrime è passato da molto tempo.

L'unica cosa che puoi fare è restare ferma e sperare che il dolore diminuisca con il tempo.

E, mentre aspetti, fingi di essere un'altra. Menti anche e te stessa quando sali su quel palco.

Ti fingi forte, combattiva.

Invece indossi quella maschera scintillante per non mostrarti debole, vulnerabile.

Afferri il rubinetto e chiudi l'acqua con più forza del necessario. Esci dal box e avvolgi il corpo con un asciugamano arancione.

Esci dal bagno. I piedi lasciano delle impronte sulla moquette rossa ma non te ne curi.

Ti avvicini al divanetto e ti siedi con un tonfo. Le riviste scivolano sulla pelle e cadono sul pavimento, si aprono mostrando volti sorridenti.

Li invidi. Li invidi tutti. Hanno realizzato i loro sogni e sono felici.

_Tu no. _

Afferri la borsa finita a terra tra il divano e il tavolino e cerchi il cellulare all'interno.

Lo accendi e fissi il monitor luminoso mentre calcoli a bassa voce la differenza di fuso orario.

Troppe ore vi separano. Ma speri ugualmente di trovare qualcuno.

Fai scorrere l'agenda e trovi il numero che stai cercando.

Il cellulare dall'altra parte è spento.

Provi ancora.

Ma inutilmente.

Ancora.

Niente.

Un altro numero.

Neppure questa volta sei fortunata.

Sbuffi infastidita e rimetti il telefonino nella borsa.

I tuoi occhi si soffermano su un oggetto che non usi da mesi.

_Anni. _

Lo afferri e lasci cadere la borsa a terra assieme alle riviste.

La penna brilla nelle tue mani.

Non la ricordavi così luminosa. Calda nonostante nessuno la tenga più tra le mani.

La stringi e la porti al cuore.

Sai qual'è parte che ti manca. Quella parte che ti fa sentire viva e felice.

Quella parte di te che credevi di ritrovare con Crystal Tokio.

Ti alzi, la penna arancione ancora stretta al petto.

Ti guardi allo specchio.

Quella non sei tu.

Quella non sei mai stata tu.

- Venus crystal power, make up!

Chiudi gli occhi. Il silenzio è interrotto solo dai rumori ovattati dell'esterno.

Li riapri e ti vedi riflessa nello specchio.

Indossi il sailor fuko.

Fissi il riflesso e sorridi riconoscendo la vera te stessa.

La guerriera dell'amore.

Ma il sorriso muore subito quando una figura emerge nell'ombra.

Ecco il tuo dolore. Il vuoto che ti fa sentire sola.

E' lì accanto a te.

Riflesso in quello specchio.

Sai che non è reale, che è solo il frutto della tua immaginazione ma non puoi impedire al tuo cuore di provare dolore.

I tuoi occhi blu come l'oceano di perdono in quel mare colore del ghiaccio.

L'unica cosa che ti resta di lui.

Un riflesso.

Il riflesso sbiadito di un ricordo d'amore.

Lo celi. Fingi che non esiste ma lui c'è. Insediato nel tuo cuore. Impossibile da dimenticare.

Un dolore che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire fino in fondo.

L'uomo riflesso nello specchio ti accarezza una guancia.

Chiudi gli occhi mentre una fitta ti trafigge il cuore.

- Kunzite…

Con amarezza ti ritrovi a pensare che alla guerriera dell'amore é precluso quel sentimento che ha sempre sostenuto e protetto.

Qualcuno bussa all'improvviso. Apri gli occhi di scatto e ti volti verso la porta.

- Minako…- ti chiama il tuo manager dall'altra parte – tutto bene?

Ti volti di nuovo verso lo specchio. Lui è sparito. Ci sei solo tu con addosso un vestito alla marinara.

- Sì,- urli continuando a guardarti nella speranza che lui torni da te – va tutto bene. Non entrare, non sono presentabile.

- Come desideri. – fa una pausa, lo immagini mentre inala il fumo dei suoi nauseabondi sigari cubani - I ragazzi del gruppo vanno a mangiare una pizza tra poco, vogliono sapere se andrai con loro.

_Fingi gioia. Fingi che il dolore non esista. _

- Sì, va bene.

Senti i suoi passi allontanarsi.

Osservi ancora il tuo riflesso, una vaga speranza ancora alberga nel cuore. Speri che possa ancora regalarti qualche momento di gioia prima di farti ripiombare nel baratro del dolore e della disperazione. Ma lui non si presenta.

Sfiori la spilla che ferma il fiocco al petto e la straformazione si scioglie lasciandoti nuda.

Tremi.

Ma non per il freddo.

Rimetti la penna in borsa e ti avvii all'armadio.

Indossi dei vestiti sgargianti e colorati che possano nascondere il grigiume della tua anima arida. Ti trucchi e sistemi i capelli.

Appoggi il rossetto al tavolo e guardi il tuo sguardo vuoto riflesso nello specchio ben sapendo che nessuno ci farà caso.

Ti accarezzi distrattamente la guancia che, poco prima, il fantasma del tuo amore stava sfiorando.

- Minako, - urla una ragazza dal parcheggio – noi siamo pronte.

Fai vagare ancora lo sguardo qualche istante poi prendi un profondo respiro.

- Sono pronta!- urli alla finestra utilizzando il solito tono disinvolto e raggiante – Arrivo!

Ti alzi e sorridi alla tua immagine.

Afferri la borsa e la giacca poi apri la porta della roulotte.

Corri nel parcheggio per raggiungere quelli che credi siano tuoi amici.

Ridi. Fai battute. Scherzi.

Il tuo cuore e il tuo dolore nascosti dalla solita maschera scintillante.

**FINE**


End file.
